


i'm over teenage boys

by fan fics (charlizebarrow)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlizebarrow/pseuds/fan%20fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles just turned 18. The pack throws a party for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm over teenage boys

**Author's Note:**

> THIS ISNT DONE. IM FINISHING SOON SO BE PATIENT!

_Stiles POV-_

_-_

**Scott: Come to my place in 30 minutes?**

**Stiles: Whats the** **occasion?**

**Scott: Everyones coming for a hang out.**

**Stiles: See you soon, Scotty**

**-**

When I arrive, I see all the cars I've become accustomed to seeing. Everyone is here. I'm grateful for that because we just finished our battle with the dread doctors and we all need some kind of love.

I knock on Scott's door and Lydia opens it. She's wearing this red knee length dress that i absolutely adore. We greet each other with a smile and she presses a little hand into back to guide me to the living room.  Everyone says my name cheerfully with a smile. 

Malia and Kira are sitting together, looking at something on Kira's phone. Lydia plops down next to Malia, putting her in the middle. Scott comes out of the kitchen holding a pizza box. 

"Yes, finally. I'm starving!", Lydia says. 

"Scott, i thank god for you and your amazing taste in food every night.", i say sarcastically as he claps me on the shoulder. 

We all dig in. No one really talks but its ok because the pizza was so good that words we not needed. Once our pizza was done, Kira is the first to speak.

"So, Stiles. It's your birthday next Friday! Are we doing anything for it?"

I reply fast, "Oh no, no. I never do anything for my birthday."

Lydia seems insulted, "Of course we are doing something for your big 18, Stiles."

I give her my eye squint. "For one: I suck at throwing parties and second of all: I never do anything so why now?"

Lydia throws her hands up in the air, "Who throws the best parties in Beacon Hills?! Me! So I will arrange the party, all you have to do is show up."

"Lydia com-"

I'm interrupted by Scott punching me arm, "It's a deal. We will do it at my house, next Friday."

 

The rest of the night is filled with party plans and a very excited Lydia Martin.

 

_Lydia POV-_

I go to bed happy tonight. I keep thinking about the party and smiling. 

The real reason i want to have the party for Stiles is because i want to explore my feelings for him. I'm not exactly sure if i like like him or not. i mean, he's very good looking and has an outstanding personality but I'm just-- ugh

i drift off to sleep.

 

-next morning-

**Kira: Malia and I are going to the mall, you wanna come?**

**Lydia: Sure. Any specific things we're looking for?**

**Kira: Personally I'm** **looking for something to wear to Stiles' party. I think you should do the same.**

**Lydia: Was that a slam to the clothing i already own? ;-)**

**Kira: Of course not haha. I just think we should all treat ourselves. You especially need to look hot though.**

**Lydia: Why do i need to look hot?**

**Kira: For Stiles.**

**Lydia: Ugh Kira!**

**Kira: See you in 20 ;)**

**-**

I regret telling Kira about my questionable feelings for Stiles. She's all for it, she even made us a ship name! Stydia. Im not sure if thats a good or bad thing but at least she's supportive. 

I didn't tell Malia because I'm not sure if she would be as supportive. Considering its her ex. But whenever she sees Stiles and I together she always smiles and gives me a thumbs up.

 

_-20 minutes later-_

"Hey!", Kira and Malia speed walk to me.

When we finally are together, I give Kira a sarcastic glare. She smiles at me and gives me a wink in return. 

We link arms, Malia in the middle and head for the first store. By the end of the day, Malia and Kira bought a few outfits. I came out with a bergandy above the knee dress and a new necklace. Overall, good day. 

 

_Stiles POV-_

it's about 6:30 when i here my phone vibrate. 

**Lydia: Hey**

**Stiles: Hey, what's up?**

**Lydia: Really bored. Do you wanna hang out?**

**Stiles: When should I come? :)**

**Lydia: 20 minutes?**

**Stiles: See you soon.**

~~~~-

I knock on her front door and she answers with a smile. Her mom is home and she smiles at me as we go upstairs. I hangout with Lydia about 2-3 times a week and usually we talk about school. 

"Hey, what are you looking at?", she asks. 

I spotted my favourite dress of hers, hanging in her closet. I didn't realize I was staring. 

"I am in love with this dress.", I pick up the dress want put it against my chest as if I was wearing it, "if i were female, i would live in this."

She laughs harder that i thought she would, causing her cheek to dimple. 

We're interupted by a facetime call from Kira. We answer on Lydia's laptop.

"Hey Lyds. What's up?", Kira asks.

 

_Lydia POV-_

Malia pops up into the screen, "Hey girlie!"

Stiles wasn't in camera view so he joins saying, "Rude. What about me?"

"Stiles, if i couldn't see you, i didn't know you were there. Hello.", Maria retorts.

Kira smiles, "Whatcha guys up to?"

Stiles doesn't answer so I do, "Stiles just got here and we are figuring out what movie to watch."

That's a lie. We weren't finding a movie. I just don't want to upset Malia or something incase she thought something was going on between us.

Nothing is going on between us. 

Fuck. I wish something was.  

 

_Stiles POV-_

The next week is full of party plans and hanging out with my friends. We decided that its going to be a open party not just a few people. I'm really lucky that my dad is out of town from Thursday to Sunday because thats the only reason why he agreed to let me have it. He knows that I'm not going to do anything because after all, I'm Stiles and also he (like me) hates parties.

By the Thursday before the party, Lydia has stocked my house with cheep alcohol and food. I'm glad at how much she cares about this. To be honest, i don't really know why she is doing this. Lydia martin isn't known for going out of her way to give up 2 weeks and plan a party for someone. But Lydia has gotten much kinder in the years so maybe it means something.

Lydia is one of my best friends. No doubt in that. But I still like her. I think I always will.  I'm not sure if she feels the same way and thats the hardest part of it all. 

I'm not sure if she will ever like me as more than just a friend. 

I go to bed and drift to sleep, thinking of the strawberry blonde.

 

_Lydia POV-_

Todays the day. Stiles party is today as well as its his actual 18th birthday. I feel so excited and nervous for the party. I want to confess my feelings for stiles tonight, but I'm not sure how I'm going to do it, but i will. i need to. For myself i have to do this because if i don't do it tonight, i never will get the right chance. Stiles is an amazing man, someone else will jump on the chance now that he's single. 

But heres the terrifying part.

I'm not sure if he still likes me. He's admitted in that past that he did but I'm not sure that those feelings stayed with him while he was with Malia. What if he completely forgot about me?

 

_Stiles POV-_

Today is the day. Today is my birthday party that Lydia slaved over for the past 2 weeks, although there wasn't much to do. She's surprised me with how much effort she put in this, especially since its me of all people. No chance in hell that Lydia Martin likes me so why did she do this. I keep asking the same question but never find an answer. 

I get a text from Lydia. 

**Lydia:** **What are you wearing to the party?**

**Stiles: A flanel, why?**

**Lydia: What colour?**

**Stiles: Blue and white..**

**Lydia: Okay, perfect.**

**Stiles: And why did you need this information?**

**Lydia: I don't want our outfits to clash, thats all.**

**Stiles: You think to much.**

**Lydia: See you tonight ;)**

**Stiles: See ya.**

**-**

*4 hours later*

The first person walks in, and I'm not even sure who it is. Scott stayed the night to keep me company while my dad's gone. Scott and i are both talking as the people start to file in. The little squad of girls (malia, kira, and lydia) haven't arrived yet. 

Malia and Kira walk in 30 minutes after everyone from school got there. 

Then Lydia walks in 5 minutes after the other 2. She looks stunning. She's wearing this dark red above the knee dress that is wavy at the bottom. With it, she is wearing this beautiful silver necklace that goes perfect with the outfit.

I'm standing there like a fool as she walks over to me. She plants a kiss on my cheek. 

"Happy birthday stiles", she says smiling.

"Thanks Lyds.", I give her a warm hug and return the smile.

"You want a drink?", i ask. 

"Wish i could but werecutie and lightning over there assigned me as designated driver.", she says pointing over at Malia and Kira.

"Oh that sucks. You want a virgin?", i ask.

 

_Lydia POV-_

I say yes and thank him but what stiles doesn't know is that i wasn't referring to the drink as the virgin i wanted. 

Ive come to the conclusion that i want stiles as more than just a boyfriend.

I want to have sex with Stiles Stilinski.

And Lydia Martin always gets what she wants.

_-12:00-_

The seniors at my school suck at parties, so we decide to play the middle school games to reminisce our childhood. Spin the bottle is first.

We decided we'd go around twice. I've had to kiss this girl named Marie and Stiles and Kira had to kiss. 

By round 2 I had no luck either, the bottle landed on Malia instead of Stiles. I have to admit, Malia is a good kisser. Stiles and Scott had to kiss on Stiles turn which was hilarious because they brushed it off as no big deal and did a long kiss. Scott landed on Isaac which was really funny because Stiles asked scott if he was cheating on him. 

Next we play truth or dare.

Scott dares me to kiss Malia again, so I did. I dare him to kiss Stiles again, so he did.

Stiles ends up licking Isaac's nipple and Malia and Kira have to do a 7 minutes in heaven. They came out of the room with ruffled hair and Malia's strap was down. If they don't have sexual tension, I'm not sure anyone does. 

Then Kira asks me who i like. I decide to lie considering confessing my love for stiles in front of this many people isn't very romantic. I also envision Stiles throwing me on the bed and relieving out personal sexual tension the moment i tell him how i feel. So obviously i tell kira that i stand by my words "I'm over teenage boys"

-

_Stiles POV-_

its 3:00am and the last of the guests just left. Maria, Kira and Scott are laying on my couch, shit face drunk. I'm not sure if Scott's hands are down Kira's pants on purpose or if they're there because his hands were cold before they fell asleep. I leave to get changed in my room.

Lydia is sitting on my bed crying. I run to her.

"Hey, hey Lyds whats the matter? Why are you so upset?", I say to her with a gentle voice.

I pull her into me and hold her for a moment. Lydia gets emotional when she drinks but she's sober right now so that can't be it. 

I brush her hair from her face and wipe her tears. "Tell me whats wrong, Lyds."

"You won't understand.", her breath shaking.

"Lydia, tell me so i can try to understand. whats going on?"

"Stiles. I love you. I've known for so long and i haven't been able to tell you because the moment was never right. but i love you. I love you so fucking much i can barely comprehend it, stiles."

"Wait, you're crying because y-you love me?", i says shocked.

"Yes, i lo-"

i interrupt her with a kiss.

 

_Lydia POV-_

I kiss him back, hard and passionate. I roll onto my back, putting him on top of me. I pull his face to meet my lips and he kisses me back rough.

He kisses my neck, and it takes every ounce of my will not to sigh. He cups my breast and gently squeezes it. I can feel him harden above me so i start to rub through his pants to quicken the process. 

I lift my dress over my head leaving only my bra and underwear as barriers. He goes to pull of my underwear but looks up at my for consent. I nod quickly.

A wave of pleasure flushes over my body when his tongue touches my clit. I grab his head and pull at his hair, moaning. He inserts one finger, teasing me and then another.

He starts off slow but then the pace quickens and I feel the feeling in my stomach that I'm about to cum.

He hits the spot and i gush. "Oh my god" I breath heavily.

 

THIS ISNT DONE BE PATIENT 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! xx


End file.
